Le Professeur (Español)
by Arisu-ArtnFics
Summary: Después de otra batalla Chat Noir descubre algo que lo hace actuar raro, ¿qué hará nuestro héroe?


Era viernes en la tarde, última clase del día y era ciencias con la sra. Mendeleiev como era costumbre. Para nuestros héroes había sido un día tranquilo, pues no habían reportes de personas akumatizadas o de algún ataque a París. El ambiente estaba animado a pesar que la maestra estaba seria y estricta como ya es costumbre.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa hoy?, a ver Nino ¿como explicarías lo que acabo de explicar?"  
"Ja... ya agarraron a este, a que también lo manda donde el director"  
"Chloe..."-le advirtió Sabrina a Chloe quien como de costumbre intentaba llamar la atención haciendo un comentario inapropiado.  
"¿Qué?"  
"Ejm" -aclaró la garganta la profesora que ahora estaba al frente suyo- "¿quiere ser usted la siguiente...?" -nota que Chloe tiene la intención de llamar a su padre- "no me interesa quién sea su padre, apuesto que no le va a molestar si es que es lo correcto"  
"arrggg... como sea" -guardó su celular- "en sí mi padre puede hacer que la despidan si quisiera..."

Suena el timbre indicando el final del día y el inicio del fin de semana

"Oh bueno, ya me voy" -se levantó de su asiento moviendo su cola  
"Esperen todos allí, no olviden dejar sus trabajos en la mesa" -dijo Mendeleiev con tono serio mientras apuntaba al escritorio.

De esa manera la profesora se queda sola corrigiendo los trabajos de los alumnos restantes, pues como ya lo había mencionado Chloe antes, Nino iba a ser el siguiente que mande donde el director, aunque no pareciera haber razón alguna; Mendeleiev estaba más seria de lo normal.

"arrgg, no puede ser casi todos estos reportes están errados y justo ahora cuando la evaluación académica se acerca tienen que estar hablando y totalmente distraídos, no es justo, uno aquí hace todo lo que nos pide como maestros y que conseguimos…" -comenta eso para sí misma con frustración tras corregir el último reporte.

Mientras en otra parte en la guarida del Papillon, la ventana se abre, dejando entrar la luz y las mariposas empiezan a volar alborotadas como siempre lo hacen.

"Oh agonía mezclada con preocupación la receta perfecta para el caos" -se posa una mariposa en su mano- "todo por la evaluación académica se acerca y a la pobre profesora a que no le prestan la debida atención... se siente frustrada y llena de agonía, ira..."-la mariposa se transforma en un akuma- "perfecto... mujajajajaja, ve mi pequeña akuma y akumaniza su oscuro corazón"-dijo el Papillon y tras eso, la akuma sale en dirección de la escuela.

De vuelta, en el salón de clases se encontraba Mendeleiev, leyendo nuevamente los reportes.

"No, no hay manera que pueda pasar de alto estos reportes, arrgg estos estudiantes tan…" -es interrumpida cuando la akuma se posa en su gafas.

Mientras afuera de la escuela todos los de la clase se encuentran tras haber sido despachados fuera de la oficina del director; todos se están despidiendo y se están yendo a sus casas; Nino se encuentra con Adrien.

"Hey, dude por un momento pensé que a mí también me tendría"  
"Ni lo menciones, Nino..."  
"Nino tiene razón, ha estado más estricta de lo normal, verdad ¿Marinette?"  
"Mmm... y creo que fue más mi culpa... esto yo... lo siento"  
"¿de qué hablas?"  
"Pues fui yo la que le preguntó a Nino si podía repetirme lo que la maestra estaba diciendo... no le entendí..."  
"¿y por qué no me preguntaste a mí?"  
"Lo intenté, pero estabas más atenta a tu celular esperando una alerta de Ladybug que..."  
"Ok, ya entendí... creo que tuve suerte que más bien escuché a Nino y no a mí"  
"Hey dudes eso no es justo"  
"Relájate Nino, en sí he podido ser yo a quién también mandé dónde el director"  
"A ti... ahh jaja no que va... si tú eres perfecto... digo... un alumno perfecto"  
"¿un alumno perfecto? -le pregunto a un costado Alya tras sacarla de allí a un lado  
"Jeje... gracias... aunque no creo que exista eso del alumno perfecto..."  
Hank hank- una bocina a la distancia sonó  
"Ahhh el gorila está aquí, bueno nos vemos... adiós Nino, Alya, Marinette" -se despide con un saludo y luego se sube al auto  
"Adiós" -le respondieron en conjunto Alya y Nino  
"A-A-Adiós... Adrien"  
"Chica ya se fue... respira tranquila"  
"Bueno, yo también ya me quitó mis dudes, buen fin de semana"-y con eso Nino se fue caminando hacia su casa  
"Adiós" -le dijeron las chicas  
"Mmm..."-miro su celular "¿por qué no hay nada?, si no hay acción hoy será un fin de semana muy aburrido"  
" _Aburrido, eso lo dices por que no estás cansada como yo, es bueno que por primera vez en la semana esa alarma no se haya activado quizás Chat Noir y yo tengamos un fin de semana libre..._ "-pesó Marinette  
"Hey, pero quién sabe quizás por primera vez Ladybug y Chat Noir tengan un día libre..."  
"No, Marinette los héroes de verdad nunca descansan y aunque no te parezca, yo también estoy cansada..."  
"¿cansada?"  
"Pues sí, ¿crees que escribir el ladyblog y concentrarme en los deberes es fácil...?"  
"Ni me lo digas" lo dijo casi susurrando  
"¿Qué dijiste?"  
"Qué ya me lo imagino..."-le sonrió nerviosamente después de responderle

Mientras en el salón de clases.

"Professeur, soy el Papillon te voy a dar los poderes para que te obedezcan, con tan solo decirlo te prestarán la debida atención y así mostrarás que eres la mejor, a cambio quiero que me hagas un favor cuando el tiempo aclame, ¿tenemos un trato?"  
"Sí"-tras decir eso, Mendeleiev es cubierta en una sustancia negra y transformada en la nueva villana; que con sus gafas lanza una especie de rayos que "hipnotiza" a quien le caiga haciendo que le obedezcan todo lo que dice.

Por otro lado, Marinette y Alya seguían afuera conversando

"¿en serio?, puedes darte la idea de estar detrás de la acción, editar una nueva entrada en el blog y además hacer los deberes…"-es interrumpida por una risa malévola muy fuerte que se escucha venir desde adentro del colegio  
"Sí, ahora sí me prestarán atención" -dijo una nueva víctima akumatizada; quién ahora se dirigía hacia el centro del colegio. Marinette y Alya entraron a ver lo que pasaba.  
"Es... es la sra. Mendeleiev?"  
"Ahh qué... estás segura, Alya?"  
"Pues hoy nadie le hizo caso en su clase, mandó a casi toda la clase donde el director por estar hablando del concierto de Jagged Stone que será mañana por la noche... y se le parece bastante..." -con eso sacó su celular y empezó a grabar  
"Espera Alya, es peligroso... deberíamos…" -suspiro al verse ignorada y decidió de era hora de esconderse  
"Tikki es hora de transformarse"  
"Sólo dilo"  
"Tikki transfórmame" -y con eso Marinette se transformó en Ladybug, con la ayuda de su yo-yo se eleva y entra desde arriba.  
"No sé tus motivos, pero hasta aquí has llegado..."  
"Y ésta aquí en vivo, Ladybug ha llegado a la escena del crimen a pelear con la que parece ser la sra. Mendeleiev quien ha sido akumatizada..." -dijo Alya mientras se esconde al lado de una columna y mantiene la pelea en cámara.

En otra parte de la ciudad, se encuentra Adrien quién admiraba en la pantalla de su computador a Ladybug. Y a su vez, tenía el ladyblog abierto.

"Plagg, Ladybug necesita nuestra ayuda, plagg transformación"  
"Pero y mi ques-..."-fue absorbido en el anillo transformando a Adrien en Chat Noir.  
"Muy bien, m'lady espera que estoy en camino" -con eso se va Chat Noir a la escuela.  
"¿dónde estará ese gato?" -se preguntaba Ladybug mientras esquivaba unos láseres que el villano lansaba gracias a sus gafas poderosas.  
"Si no dejas que te atrape para que me puedas obedecer, como es debido, Ladybug… pues…"-mira a su alrededor a algunos alumnos que justo recién salían de algún taller extracurricular.- "Ustedes" -les lansa rayos  
"Noooo…"  
"Muy tarde, ahora ir tras ella, hacer que se detenga"  
"Sí señora" -y así los alumnos que estaban ahora en su poder se dirigen a la vez donde Ladybug.  
"wow, hasta ahora yo tengo suerte que no me vea, pero pobres chicos tener que enfrentarse a la increíble Ladybug, sin duda, ella los detendrá sin hacerles daño, así que ya saben sigan pendientes, aquí Alya en vivo donde la acción ocurre" -dijo Alya, mientras sigue grabando todo lo que pasa en vivo para el ladyblog.

"hey, ustedes aléjense de m'lady" -dijo Chat Noir tras finalmente llegar  
"Vieron eso mis seguidores ahora sí lo bueno comienza, Chat Noir también ha llegado"  
"Arrggg, no se supone que se dejen vencer"  
"Perdón maestra" -dijeron en conjunto los alumnos hipnotizados  
"Sólo debo encontrar más alumnos que estén deseosos de obedecerme, y así poder detenerlos"  
"No es mala idea... una vez que detengas a Ladybug y Chat Noir, has que te entregen sus miraculous" -se proclamó el Papillon a través del professeur.  
"Ustedes" -lansa más rayos a otros alumnos que aún andaban por ahí- "capturen a Ladybug y Chat Noir no dejen que se me muevan para que pueda controlarlos también y obtener sus miraculous"  
"Eso nunca" -detiene a los alumnos, mientras otros se acercan  
"Yo me encargo de estos"  
"Chat Noir, recuerda que tan sólo son alumnos bajo su poder, no debes lastimarlos"  
"Lo sé m'lady pero si no hacemos algo, no podremos detenerla"  
"Lo sé, sólo digo que hay que tener cuidado... además es obvio que el akuma está en sus gafas"  
"Sí, yo también lo he pensado..."  
"¿en verdad? Bueno, no importa... lucky charm"-con eso una soga para saltar de color rojo y negro aparece.  
"¿cuál es el plan m'lady?"  
"Pues lo obvio, tenemos que acercarnos dónde ella y romper sus gafas para liberar el akuma"  
"Entendido"  
"Intenten lo que quieran, pero están rodeados" -con eso salen aún más alumnos tras de ellos  
"¿y que se supone que haga con esto?, vamos piensa"-se dijo a sí misma. Después de observar todo lo que tenía a su alrededor. "Chat Noir, estate listo"  
"Entendido, cataclism" -y con ello el poder del cataclismo de Chat Noir se activó.- "lo siento" -con la ayuda de su bastón se libró del montón de estudiantes que los rodearon y se acercó donde el professeur.  
"No dejaré que te me acerques más" -empieza a subir las escaleras.- "ustedes" -lansa su rayo a los últimos alumnos que andaban en el piso de arriba- "vayan tras él"  
"Sí, professeur" -dijeron en conjunto.  
"No otra vez"  
"No hay tiempo que perder... Chat la escalera" -con la ayuda de su yo-yo y la soga ayudó a Chat a liberarse de los alumnos que los rodeaban.  
"Entendido" -una vez que no había alumnos Chat se acerca por debajo y con la ayuda de su cataclismo destruye parte de la escalera haciendo que el professeur cayera atascándose  
"Muy bien Chat Noir, ahora toma esto" -le da un extremo de la soga.  
"No me detendrán con ello... aunque me hayan hecho caer" -intenta liberarse.  
"Yo no estaría tan segura" -con ello entre los dos la atan evitando que pueda lanzar más rayos"  
"Han visto eso mis seguidores, yo tuve mucha suerte, eso es todo, sino hubiera acabado como esos otros alumnos, pero ya la tienen" -dijo Alya desde su escondite al otro lado mientras seguía grabando.  
"Ahora las gafas" -dijo Ladybug tras coger las gafas y romperlas por la mitad y el akuma es liberado.  
"Noooo"  
"Ya se acabó m'lady"  
"Aún no, pero ya casi, yo te libero del mal" -lanza su yoyo mágico, atrapa el akuma y luego con el yoyo en la mano abre liberando una mariposa blanca- "adiós pequeña mariposa" -se ve la mariposa volando libremente y lanza al aire la soga- "miraculous ladybug" -con ello todo empieza a regresar a la normalidad, la sra. Mendeleiev es puesta en el suelo después de ser rodea por una sustancia negra y transformada de vuelta a la normalidad.  
"Ah? ¿dónde... qué pasó?"  
"Bien hecho" -dijeron a la vez Ladybug y Chat Noir tras chocar puños. Y el ruido de los aretes de Ladybug se hicieron notar cada vez más fuerte.

Mientras en la guarida del Papillon, las mariposas seguían volando en vueltas, mientras la ventana se cerraba y estas se calmaban posando en algún lugar.

"Por poco lo consigo... estuvo tan cerca, pero algún día seré yo quien evalúe tus errores Ladybug y Chat Noir y así tus miraculous serán míos... algún día lo serán" -tras decir esto el Papillon se quedó en la oscuridad plena.

Y mientras en la escuela.

"m'lady, tu miraculous, estás por cambiar"  
"al igual que tú… bueno me voy" -diciendo eso, usa su yoyo para impulsarse hacia arriba pero al ver que casi no tiene energía para irse más lejos, se esconde en el segundo piso donde no había nadie.  
A su vez, Chat Noir, también se impulsa hacia arriba con la ayuda de su bastón.  
" _mmm… esa es Ladybug_ "-pesó al ver que no se iba pero se esconde en el segundo piso, mira su anillo " _yo aún tengo unos minutos, Ladybug… no tantos, uso su lucky charm mucho antes_ " -se quedó en el techo  
Ladybug se des-transforma. "uff, Tikki eso estuvo cerca"  
"ahhh"-Chat Noir se tapa la boca para evitar hacer ruido  
"mmm… pero por lo menos pareció que lograste irte más allá" -tras decir eso Tikki se esconde  
"sí"-asiente su cabeza y se empieza a ir en busca de Alya  
Y Chat Noir empieza a moverse en dirección a su casa " _no, lo puedo creer, no era mi intención, pero me pareció muy raro que se detenga, así como si nada…_ "-con ese pensamiento llegó a su casa.

Mientras tanto en la escuela.

"Y eso fue todo, todo ha regresado de vuelta a la normalidad gracias a nuestros héroes, Ladybug y Chat Noir, eso es todo por ahora" -tras decir eso Alya apaga su celular y lo guarda en su bolsillo. Nota a Marinette terminar de bajar las escaleras.- "oh Marinette ahí estabas"  
"ah jaja, si pues como te vi entrar me preocupe e intente buscarte, pero con todo el caos, termine escondiéndome arriba"  
"ya veo chica, hey vamos a casa"  
"sí"

En la casa Agreste, en el cuarto de Adrien.

"Plagg, que voy a hacer…"  
"y qué me preguntas, en si, no te agrada la idea que sea ella, anímate chico, al fin sabes quién es el amor de tu vida"  
"es que tú no entiendes, Plagg, es Marinette… Marinette, mi amiga, mi compañera de clases, la mejor amiga de Alya, y amiga de Nino…"  
"No solías decir que no importaba quién estaba detrás de la máscara igual la amarías"  
"Sí sé lo que he dicho Plagg, pero tú no entiendes Ladybug… digo Marinette siempre decía en que no nos conocíamos en la vida real, pero no es así… yo la conozco, ella me conoce…y tú qué vas a saber siempre sueles estar pensando en queso"  
"ahora que lo mencionas, mejor dime dónde está mi queso…"  
"ahhrr Plagg, ya ves tú siempre pensando con tu estómago" -busca una pequeña caja redonda- "aquí y no ensucies"  
"hey yo no ensucio" -se traga un pedazo del queso- "no entiendo que te preocupas, para mí que todo va a salir bien"  
"agrrr"-se deja caer en la cama pensativo tras un suspiro

Mientras en la casa Dupain-Cheng, en la habitación de Marinette.

"Al fin Tikki, llegó el fin de semana, esta semana ha habido ataques todos los días"  
"ni lo menciones Marinette, yo también me he cansado con todo este trajín en esta semana, el Papillon sí que no descansa"  
"mmm… me pregunto si Chat Noir también estará igual de cansado"  
"Por supuesto, Marinette, él es tu compañero después de todo, y aunque no sepas quién es, es posible que él también tenga… ¿deberes?"  
"ahhhh… es verdad Tikki aún no he comenzado los deberes, y le prometí a Alya que saldríamos este fin de semana… solo espero nada pasé… aunque es posible que si algo pasa por estar ahí conmigo vea llegar a Ladybug primero en acción"  
"como lo que pasó hoy, ¿verdad?" -le sonríe tras decir ello.  
"Sí"-asiente con la cabeza- "por lo menos sé que está a salvo, también" -tras decir eso, empieza a hacer sus deberes.

La noche cae, llega la mañana y el sonido del celular despierta a nuestra heroína.

"aló…"  
"hey, no me digas que te quedaste dormida, me prometiste que nos veríamos en el parque para ir al cine, con Nino y Adrieeeen, ¿recuerdas?"  
"ahhh…" -mira la hora en su celular- "noooo, que va… ya estoy en camino….espera… dijiste…"  
"Sí, chica… y por más curioso que te parezca se le ve algo ido, apura que te estamos esperando"  
"ya, claro… bye"-cuelga  
"esa era Alya, ¿verdad?"  
"Sí, y se me ha hecho tarde… otra vez… me pregunto a qué se referirá Alya con eso que está algo ido…" -con eso empieza a bajar las escaleras y se dirige hacia el parque.

En el parque.

"Al fin llegas"  
"hey, dude"  
"h-h-h-hola"  
"no te dije… ido"-le susurra Alya a Marinette  
"Hola"  
"hey, dude ¿estás bien?"  
"ah, sí… sí, estoy bien"  
"bueno, al cine"  
"sí"  
"Marinette… se parece a ti…"-le susurra Tikki  
"escóndete Tikki"  
"dijiste algo chica"  
"no, nada… vamos"  
"Ladybug…"-susurra Adrien  
"hey, que es Marinette…"  
"caya, Plagg…. lo sé…"  
"hey, dude todo bien… estás actuando algo raro"  
"yo, no qué va… es sólo que me emociona por estar aquí… ya saben… con amigos… y no en otro photoshoot"  
"ohh ya veo"

Una vez en el cine.

"bueno, ya cada uno compró sus entradas y ahora sólo hay que esperar a que la película comience…" -Alya miro su celular  
"No, otra vez, Alya…"  
"no estoy mirando la alerta… lo estoy poniendo en silencio"  
"oh"  
"verdad dudes, tenemos que ponerlo en silencio"  
"oh sí claro"-con eso Adrien puso también su celular en silencio.

Así todos entraron a ver la película, después que esta terminara.

"wow sí que estuvo buena la película, ¿verdad, dudes?"  
"ya lo creo, ¿Marinette?"  
"Sí" -asiente con la cabeza- "me disculpan… necesito ir…"  
"venga yo también… ahora venimos, pues no podemos llegar tarde al concierto, ¿verdad?"  
"oh, no, claro que no… esto Nino… yo también"  
"está bien, yo espero aquí"

En el baño de mujeres

"has visto, ha estado volteando a verte en toda la película…"  
"ahhh, ¿de qué hablas, Alya?"  
"Pero no es obvio, se ha enamorado de ti… finalmente ha notado lo genial que eres…"  
"nah… no lo creo… o sí… espera… entonces… esto…"  
"jaja… tranquila, yo te ayudo" -le guiño el ojo

En el baño de hombres

"hey, chico, no me has dejado disfrutar nada de la película"  
"hey, Plagg escóndete"  
"pero si no hay nadie… mira desde que lo descubriste has actuado raro… hasta tus amigos se han dado cuenta… tienes que hacer como no sabes…" -se caya al escuchar la puerta abrirse y se esconde  
"hey, ¿todo bien, dude?"  
"oh eres tú, Nino"  
"pues quien más… hey, las ladies nos están esperando"  
"sí ya voy… déjame lavarme las manos y salgo"  
"ok… esperaré afuera"  
"ya ves… estás ido…"  
"caya, Plagg… aunque tienes razón… así ella sea… Ladybug… Adrien… o Chat Noir, no saben nada en absoluto, tenemos que irnos" -con ello terminó de lavarse las manos y salió del baño.

"hey…" -dijo Alya  
"jeje…esto… ya…"  
"oh sí ya vamos"-sonrió Adrien tras decir eso- " _M'lady, protegeré tu secreto como ningún otro_ " -pensó  
"vamos, dudes"

Y así el grupo se dirigió al concierto de Jagged Stone que era esa noche.

Fin? :D :D

* * *

'Le Professeur' A Miraculous ladybug fanfic by AnonimadeLima

Literature / Fan Fiction / General Fiction©2016 AnonimadeLima

#adrien #alya #chatnoir #chloe #fanfic #ladybug #marinette #miraculous #nino #plagg #professeur #sabrina #tikki #myfanfic #ladybugandchatnoir #miraculousladybugandchatnoir #miraculoustalesladybugandchatnoir #mrsmendeleiev #fanfiction #generalfiction #marinettecheng #generalfanfiction #adrienagreste #marinettedupaincheng #alyacesaire (show less)

A small idea pops out in my mind the other day after loosing count of how many times I had watched all the season 1 of "Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir" or also know as just "Miraculous Ladybug", I really love that show, if you didn't watch it yet... well, I recommend it ;) ;)  
Random question: Does anyone knows when officially will came out the next season?  
By the way, the names I leaving as I did watched on French with English Subtitles.  
And well, I hope you like it ^^ ^^  
comments as always are more than welcome :D :D  
English Version: 'Le Professeur' A Miraculous ladybug fanfic

Una pequeña idea apareció en mi mente el otro día después de perder la cuenta de cuántas veces he visto toda la temporada 1 de "Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir" o también conocida como tan sólo "Miraculous Ladybug", realmente amo este show, si aún no lo has visto... bueno te lo recomiendo ;) ;)  
Pregunta random: ¿Alguien sabe cuando oficialmente va a salir la siguiente temporada?  
Por cierto, los nombres los he dejado como vi en Francés con subtítulos en Inglés.  
Y bueno, espero les guste ^^ ^^  
comentarios como siempre son más que bienvenidos :D :D  
Versión en Inglés: 'Le Professeur' A Miraculous ladybug fanfic

* * *

That was the description I gave it on my DeviantArt :D :D  
Esa fue la descripción que le di en mi DeviantArt :D :D


End file.
